Saving Smash Bros
by EnderTy
Summary: When Smashers disappear from Smash Mansion, 5 unexpected heroes must find out what is happening and stop whoever is taking the Smashers. Rated T for violence and slight cursing.
1. The Taking

**CHAPTER 1**  
**The Taking**

It was a sunny day at Smash Mansion. Toon Link and Lucas were playing catch, Captain Falcon was flirting with Samus, Meta Knight was practicing his moves on a punching bag, and Kirby and his best friend Pikachu were waiting to brawl. Master Hand suddenly called everyone inside.  
'TIME TO FIGHT!' Everyone jumped and ran into the mansion.  
Master Hand 'looked' at a clipboard. 'Okay! First up, Pikachu vs. Meta Knight, then Yoshi vs. Jigglypuff, and Kirby vs. Ness!  
Pikachu and Meta Knight went onto the teleporter that would take them to Battlefield.  
'Good luck!' Pikachu said cheerfully to Meta Knight, who remained silent.  
3  
Pikachu jumped out of a Pokeball and waved.  
2  
Meta Knight appeared in a tornado.  
1  
They prepared to fight.  
GO!  
Meta Knight held Galaxia and begun to spin. He moved towards Pikachu, but he flashed through the air and dropped behing Meta Knight. Meta Knight drilled forward with his sword, but Pikachu called a bolt of lightning from the clouds and quickly jumped out of the way. ZZZZT! The bolt found its target and shocked Meta Knight off of the stage. He was about to fly back up when Pikachu shot a Thunder Jolt at him, zapping him past the blast line.  
GAME!  
The winner is... Pikachu! Pikachu did a victory flip while Meta Knight clapped.

On their way back to the Mansion, Meta Knight suddenly spoke. 'Good game.' he said. They shook hands.

YOSHI VS JIGGLYPUFF  
They landed on Onett. Yoshi immediately ate Jigglypuff and laid an egg on the road while a car was coming. Jigglypuff broke out, but it was too late. HONK HONK! A car hit Jigglypuff and sent her flying.  
GAME!

'Kirby vs. Ness!' Kirby stood in front of Master Hand, but Ness was nowhere to be found.  
'Ness?' Master Hand asked? 'Well. he's not here. All matches are postponed for now. You may go back to whatever you were doing while I look for Ness.' He turned to Lucas and Toon Link. 'Have either of you two kids seen Ness anywhere?'  
Lucas looked confused. 'The last time I saw him was at breakfast.'  
'Oh. Okay then.' Master Hand said quietly. He floated away.

Ness going missing was just the beginning. Red and Lucario had disappeared after a brawl together. Then no one could find Peach ('It was Bowser!' Mario kept on yelling). Luigi, Wario and the Ice Climbers vanished after a trip to the store. Master Hand almost went crazy looking for everyone. In about a week, only 10 people were left: Kirby, Meta Knight, Pikachu, Yoshi, Jigglypuff, Zelda, Mario, R.O.B., Sonic and Olimar. Master Hand had put the mansion on full lockdown; no one could get in, and no one could get out.

They were all in the living room watching the news. Waluigi and Shadow were the anchormen. 'In other news,' Waluigi started, 'Almost all of the Smashers have gone missing!'  
Shadow read a piece of paper. 'If you have any information on these disappearances please call this number.' He read a number and repeated it. 'Thank you.' The power went off and everyone started screaming. When Master Hand got out a flashlight, something was wrong. Zelda, Mario, Olimar, Sonic and R.O.B. were gone.

**A/N: This is my first SSBB fanfic! R&R!**


	2. The Journey Begins

Chapter 2  
The Journey Begins  
Master Hand and Crazy Hand floated in the corner of a room, talking to each other. For once, Crazy Hand was being somewhat rational.  
'Who do you know who holds a grudge against the people in this mansion?' Master Hand asked worriedly.  
'Well, I don't think Rayquaza and Deoxys forgive me for beating them in that one poker game...' Crazy Hand answered.  
'None of the Pokemon could have done it. They all went back to the Pokemon universe on vacation. Most of the assist trophies left the mansion after the fourth of July. And the villains couldn't have done it because they're all gone...'  
Meanwhile, back in the living room, Master Hand had put sleeping bags on the floor; the remaining smashers were sleeping here tonight.  
Kirby looked around. Jigglypuff and Yoshi were already fast asleep, but he couldn't tell if Meta Knight was awake because his back was facing him.  
CRASH! A bottle broke in the kitchen. Kirby froze. He got out a hammer and slowly crept towards the source of the noise... An eerie light was now coming from the kitchen... He quickened his pace and ran inside. He saw Pikachu on a chair with some berries. The fridge was open and a glass bottle had fallen out. Kirby sighed in relief. 'Hey Pikachu. What are you doing?'  
'Just grabbing a midnight snack.' Kirby suddenly realized he hadn't eaten for a few days. A smile suddenly formed on his face. He opened his mouth to inhale. WOOOSH! Kirby swallowed the fridge and rubbed his tummy. 'Yum!'  
Pikachu suddenly frowned. Kirby looked at him. 'What's wrong? Bad berries?'  
'No... I think I have an idea of who's taking the smashers!'  
Kirby gasped. 'Who?!'  
Pikachu frowned again and continued. 'Remember last tournament?'  
'I heard some people didn't make it to this one.'  
'Yes. One of them, Mewtwo, was kind of evil...'  
'I know, but I doubt he took the smashers. He's not THAT evil.'  
Pikachu's eyes narrowed.  
'You don't know Mewtwo... like how I know Mewtwo. He was created in a lab, using some DNA from Mew. He hated his creators, so he became evil and escaped the lab, but not before killing them! One day, Master Hand saw Mewtwo outside of the mansion, about to kill Ness. He captured him, and made him fight. But the reason he didn't make it to this tournament was because he escaped AGAIN and left this universe.'  
Kirby gasped again. 'How come I never knew about this?!'  
'Dude, it was all over the news...'  
Pikachu suddenly heard a noise behind him. He turned around and that the kitchen door was open. He glanced at the remaining smashers and saw Meta Knight stand up and walk away.  
'Kirby... Meta Knight's awake.'  
Kirby looked at him too.  
'What's he doing?' he asked.  
Meta Knight nudged Yoshi and Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff slowly opened her large green eyes and stared at him, but Yoshi was still sleeping.  
Pikachu shrugged.  
'I don't know. But seriously though, I think Mewtwo might have something to do with this. We have to get in contact with the five smashers that got kicked out of this tournament.'  
'How?' Kirby asked. 'All the phone lines are down.'  
'Then we'll have to get them ourselves.  
'Count me in.' a voice said behind them.  
They turned around in shock and saw Jigglypuff watching them.  
Yoshi looked at them.  
'Me too!' he said.  
They all turned to Meta Knight, who was silent this whole time.  
'Fine.'  
'Alright!' Pikachu cheered. 'Alright, I know where Pichu and Young Link are now, but not the others. Let's meet up with Pichu first.'  
'Okay, let's pack our stuff, then.' Meta Knight said. 'Although this sounds like a bad plan...'  
'Well, we don't really have a choice, do we?' Kirby replied.  
And on that note, they all ran to their rooms.  
They failed to notice, however, that someone was watching them in the shadows...

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait! Writers block+school isn't a good combination for writing a story! ANyways, what do YOU think happened? Tell me in the reviews!**


End file.
